Camino a la respuesta
by mizuki-95
Summary: Siete relatos independientes dedicados a la pareja Gray x Juvia por la "Gruvia week 2016" Memoria, Ojos, Familia, Vacaciones, Sonido, Miedo y Respuesta.
1. Mis héroes

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Hola amigos hoy me integro al Fandom de Fairy Tail, elegí este día porque estamos iniciando la semana Gruvia, mi amada OTP, así pues les doy la bienvenida a "camino a la respuesta" me decidí por este título por dos razones, la primera es que la palabra para el ultimo día es answer (respuesta) y la segunda es que luego de la conversación entre Gray y Juvia en el manga 453 realmente estamos en camino (casi puedo oler el canon jaja).

* * *

 **Gruvia Week día 1 Memory:** Un joven integrante de Fairy Tail encuentra un cuaderno de dibujos que pertenecía a Reedus y junto a Mirajane comienzan a rememorar viejas aventuras de sus más grandes héroes Gray y Juvia.

 **Mis héroes**

* * *

Llovía a cantaros sobre Magnolia y el clima invernal comenzaba a hacer estragos, por tal motivo nadie estaba en las calles, todos preferían permanecer resguardados en sus casas y los magos de Fairy Tail no eran la excepción solo que para ellos el gremio era su hogar, había muchos magos reunidos en el lugar pues desde que derrotaron a Zeref no habían dejado de aparecer caras nuevas, mientras tanto, en el sótano del gremio un niño se encontró con un cuaderno de dibujos bastante grueso y comenzó a revisarlo, fascinado por lo que encontró marcó algunas páginas y corrió a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane atendiendo…

—Mira, Mira ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto el niño emocionado.

—Gin ¡que sorpresa verte aquí! Tu mama regresa hoy de su misión ¿cierto?—dijo sonriente Mira luego respondió la pregunta del niño—ese es un viejo libro de dibujos de Reedus

—Y esos dibujos ¿son inspirados en historias reales?—cuestionó Gin una vez más.

—Por supuesto…

—¿Puedes contarme algunas historias? por ejemplo estas…

Gin le mostró a Mira un montón de dibujos todos ellos protagonizados por Gray y Juvia, la maga de cabello blanco los miró detenidamente por unos minutos y sonrió, luego vio al pequeño delante de ella entusiasmado y comenzó a hablar, el primer dibujo representaba el día en que Juvia y Gray se conocieron, la maga de agua estaba sosteniendo una sombrilla a pesar de que en la pintura se veía un cielo despejado, Mirajane le contó a Gin ese día ambos magos habían librado una increíble batalla entre ellos y como resultado la maga de agua quien llevaba la lluvia con ella a donde fuera logró terminar con su problema y se enamoró perdidamente de Gray.

La segunda imagen era de un desfile de fantasía, Gin lo conocía porque seguía llevándose a cabo cada año, en el aparecían Gray y Juvia frente a un enorme castillo de hielo con hermosas fuentes de agua, Mira recordó que ese día habían peleado contra Laxus y la tribu del dios trueno por lo que muchos habían terminado heridos, debido a eso la maga de agua tuvo que participar en el desfile a pesar de ser nueva.

Mirajane y Gin siguieron mirando los dibujos que contenía el cuaderno, había recuerdos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, de su batalla contra Tártaros y el que más llamaba la atención de Gin, en la pintura se representaba la batalla del dúo de hielo y agua contra Invel el general del invierno, era una imagen seria y cómica a la vez ya que a pesar de que fue una batalla difícil y peligrosa Gray ya le había "contagiado" su habito de desnudarse a Juvia y ambos aparecían luchando en ropa interior, lo que obligó a Mira a soltar una carcajada.

Pasaron varias horas y Mirajane se tomaba un tiempo para contarle mas historias a Gin mientras cocinaba y atendía a los otros miembros del gremio, hablaban y hablaban sin darse cuenta de que había dejado de llover, cuando empezó a oscurecer el gremio fue vaciándose poco a poco, el niño le agradeció a la maga de cabello blanco su amabilidad y estaba a punto de irse a casa cuando una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules cruzó la puerta del gremio…

—Misión cumplida exitosamente—dijo la mujer sonriendo.

—Yuki que gusto verte por aquí—respondió Mirajane.

—¡Mamá!—expresó Gin mientras corría a abrazar a dicha mujer—Mirajane me contó muchas historias el día de hoy.

—Espero que no te hayas portado mal, te he dicho que no la interrumpas mientras trabaja—dijo la mujer soltando un suspiro—también te he dicho que no seas igualado ella es una persona mayor al menos llámala abuela Mira.

—No te preocupes, se portó muy bien además me alegra que me traten como si fuera joven—sonrió Mirajane haciendo más notorio el paso del tiempo en su rostro.

—Gracias por todo nos vemos—se despidió Yuki Fullbuster.

—Mamá ¡el abuelo Gray y la abuela Juvia eran grandiosos! por eso ellos siempre serán mis héroes—dijo Gin mientras salía del gremio sosteniendo la mano de su madre.

* * *

Día uno completado ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que acabo de terminarlo hace unos momentos porque varios temas de la Gruvia week los escribí dos o tres veces, posiblemente los demás intentos los comparta luego.

También déjenme invitarlos a mi perfil donde encontraran mis redes sociales si les interesa pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook donde comenzare a subir contenido Naruhina y Gruvia (de vez en cuando subo otras parejas).

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida…

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	2. El brillo de sus ojos

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **Gruvia week día 2 Eyes:** Juvia está en una cita con un joven apuesto, cuando Gray se entera ciertas sensaciones comienzan a molestarlo pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse pues los ojos de Juvia solo brillan por él.

 **El brillo de sus ojos**

* * *

El equipo Natsu regresaba de una misión, apenas entraron al gremio escucharon el barullo alrededor de la barra, a pesar de que era temprano las chicas parecían estar bastante animadas, Wendy y Lucy se acercaron a investigar el porqué de la junta femenina, Erza fue directamente con el maestro a reportar como les había ido en su misión, Natsu comenzó una pelea y Gray se sentó en una de las mesas.

—¿Qué Juvia hizo qué?—gritó Lucy.

Aquella exclamación de la rubia de inmediato llamó la atención de Gray pero el mago pretendiendo indiferencia, aun así tenía curiosidad pues algo importante debía ser para que la rubia reaccionara de esa manera por lo que se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó en la barra a unos metros de las magas para escuchar…

—Como sabes, Juvia se posicionó en el top cinco de "Maga que me gustaría tener como novia" de la Sorcière Magazine de este mes—dijo Mirajane.

—Desde que se le pegó el habito de desnudarse en las peleas como Gray se ha vuelto muy popular y un apuesto chico vino a buscarla hace una hora para invitarla a una cita su nombre es Iro—explicó Cana.

—Pero ¿en serio aceptó?—cuestiono Lucy sorprendida.

—Juvia no quería pero Cana y Mira no le dejaron alternativa—respondió Levi—prácticamente la obligaron.

Gray estaba algo irritado, a él no le interesaban las pláticas de chicas sobre citas y hombres pero aun así no podía dejar de escuchar a Mirajane hablando de bodas y a Cana comentando lo celosa que estaba de no ser ella quien había conseguido una cita con un joven tan apuesto, cuando no pudo aguantar más la sensación incomoda en su pecho se levantó de su asiento y se fue del gremio, comenzó a caminar por las calles de Magnolia para despejarse un poco, para su mala suerte, como si el destino le jugar a una broma cuando llegó al distrito comercial lo primero que vio fue a Juvia tomada del brazo de un joven alto y rubio, las chicas de Fairy Tail no habían mentido al decir que era guapo, la sensación de incomodidad en su pecho se volvió más fuerte y venia acompañada de un sentimiento de frustración, cualquiera que los viera hubiera pensado que eran una pareja y eso molestaba a Gray.

Los jóvenes caminaron con dirección al South Gate Park y el mago de hielo los siguió sin saber exactamente por qué pero no quería que estuvieran juntos y menos solos, el lugar no estaba muy lleno así que Juvia y su acompañante rápidamente encontraron un lugar en el cual sentarse, por su parte Gray se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar de que hablaban mientras permanecía escondido en unos arbustos, la conversación no tenía nada de relevante hasta que el chico rubio se levantó y miró fijamente a la maga elemental…

—Juvia Lockser desde que te vi participando en los Juegos Mágicos deseaba conocerte porque…me g-gustas—dijo nervioso.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron con incredulidad pero no hubo más reacción que esa, mientras, Gray miraba atónito la escena sabía que Juvia era una chica hermosa y en cualquier momento alguien podía fijarse en ella pero nunca imagino que cuando sucediera iba a tener toda esa ola de sensaciones invadiéndolo, estaba celoso, no podía negarlo por eso estaba molesto, por eso los había seguido, aun así sabía que no tenía derecho a interferir si ella decidía aceptarlo…

—Juvia lo siente pero…ella no puede corresponderte porque hay alguien más.

—Lo siento no sabía que tenías novio—dijo Iro cabizbajo.

—No es el novio de Juvia, pero, ella no podría ver a nadie más como lo ve a él.

—Como lo sabes, tal vez solo debas darle la oportunidad a alguien más.

En un rápido movimiento el joven rubio tomó a la maga de agua por la cintura, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, Gray sintió su sangre hervir y estuvo a punto de interferir pero Juvia se le adelantó

—No, Juvia no quiere—dijo la maga soltándose del agarre del rubio.

—Solo inténtalo—pidió él tratando de agarrarla de nuevo.

—Creo que te dijo que no—dijo Gray molesto interponiéndose entre ellos.

—¡Gray-sama! Bienvenido Juvia no sabía que volvía hoy—expresó Juvia sonriente lanzándose sobre el mago de hielo.

En el momento en el que Juvia miró a Gray, Iro notó que los ojos de la maga resplandecieron intensamente con un fulgor que nadie más podía provocar, resignado se disculpó y se marchó dándose cuenta de que el corazón de Juvia era de alguien más y sus ojos solo brillaban por esa persona, una vez solucionado el problema Gray se ofreció a acompañar a Juvia hasta Fairy Hills, estuvieron callados durante todo el camino pero cuando estuvieron en la entrada del dormitorio de las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

—Que mal gusto tienes con los hombres—suspiró Gray—¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado?

—Juvia no estaba ahí por gusto, Cana y Mira insistieron—respondió la maga de agua.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero la próxima vez elige a alguien que valga la pena…

—Juvia eligió a alguien incluso antes de entrar a Fairy Tail y cree que hizo una buena elección—dijo la maga dedicándole una sonrisa antes de entrar al edificio.

* * *

¡Día dos completo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado no suelo escribir con honoríficos pero si Juvia no le dice "Gray-sama" a Gray no me parece Juvia así que eso lo deje XD no olviden que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y crítica constructiva es bienvenida, los invito también a mis páginas de Facebook y Tumblr donde estoy subiendo las portadas de mis fics, tambien pueden pasar por mi Deviantart, los links están en mi perfil.

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	3. Su familia

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Gruvia week día 3 Family: Juvia siempre ha deseado una familia numerosa y existe una razón detrás de ello, aun así Gray piensa que treinta hijos es algo exagerado, además es pensar demasiado a futuro, por ahora su prioridad es concentrarse en lo que tiene en frente.

* * *

 **Su familia**

En cierta ciudad, bastante lejos de Magnolia la lluvia caía como de costumbre imperturbable cada vez que Juvia Lockser se paseaba por las calles, cuando los padres de la pequeña de cabellos azules murieron ella quedó completamente sola sufriendo por el desprecio de los habitantes quienes apenas se enteraron que ella tenía un tío en una ciudad lejana la mandaron en su búsqueda para deshacerse de ella, encontró a su familiar con la esperanza de ser aceptada pero este le dijo que no podía hacerse cargo de una niña, lo mejor que el hombre pudo hacer fue mandarla a un orfanato donde ella paso casi toda su infancia siendo víctima de los insultos y las burlas de sus compañeros a causa de su problema con la lluvia, apenas tuvo edad salió de ahí solo para seguir sin rumbo, viajando en busca de un lugar que le brindara el amor y la calidez que siempre había buscado, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse se integró a Phantom Lord donde tenía mucha gente a su alrededor, ya no estaba sola pero el vacío en su interior no desaparecía, en ese gremio cada quien veía por sí mismo y no estaban muy interesados en relacionarse con los demás, Juvia comenzó a resignarse y aceptar la soledad, pensaba que si en un futuro tenía la oportunidad de formar una familia, debía ser una familia numerosa, así cuando los padres faltaran los hijos podrían apoyarse unos a otros.

Pero ahora Juvia pertenecía a Fairy Tail, tenía compañeros que la apreciaban y estaban dispuestos a apoyarla cuando lo necesitara, justo en ese momento todos sus amigos esperaban ansiosos por ella en la sala de espera de un hospital, la maga de agua se encontraba recostada en una camilla, agotada, pálida y casi sin fuerza, en cuanto dieron la autorización para que pasaran las visitas Gray se dirigió a su cuarto, aunque no iba solo, atravesó la puerta, se sentó a su lado y apretó con firmeza su mano

—Lo hiciste muy bien—dijo Gray dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Juvia estaba algo asustada al principio, pero ahora esta lista…

—¿Lista para qué?—cuestionó el mago de hielo.

—Juvia siempre soñó con una familia grande, si Gray-sama quiere le dará treinta bebes o más—exclamó emocionada.

—Creo que treinta es un número muy elevado—dijo nervioso—por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en ella.

Gray se sentó en la camilla junto a Juvia y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la maga mientras que con el otro brazo sostenía a una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, minutos después los demás miembros de Fairy Tail que se encontraban esperando comenzaron a entrar para conocer a la bebe, en ese momento Juvia entendió que no necesitaban formar una familia tan numerosa por que los miembros del gremio ya eran su familia.

* * *

¡Ya tres días! que rápido se pasa la semana deberíamos tener un mes para nuestra querida OTP, bien amigos ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario es bienvenido y no olviden pasar por mi Facebook o Tumblr para ver las portadas de estos Fics (disculparan que soy nueva con el Paint tool SAI) eso es todo por hoy ¡hasta mañana!

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	4. Accidente, coincidencia o destino

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Advertencia AU

Gruvia week día 4 Vacaciones: El universo se alinea para que las vacaciones de Gray no sean tan gratas como él esperaba, pero al menos uno de todos los incidentes que le ocurrieron valió la pena porque gracias a eso pudo encontrarse con ella.

* * *

 **Accidente, coincidencia o destino**

Gray Fullbuster estaba en el aeropuerto listo para regresar a casa luego de unas sus vacaciones familiares en una playa de la cuidad Hargeon, sus padres aseguraban que había sido una experiencia magnifica, la arena era blanca y fina, el mar estaba tranquilo y una fresca brisa soplaba aliviando un poco el calor, no podía haber escenario más perfecto que aquel, lástima que Gray no pensara de esa manera, para él las vacaciones habían iniciado mal y eso bastó para que se arruinaran por completo…

Todo había empezado la mañana en la que salieron de viaje, mientras sus padres terminaban de hacer las maletas se dieron cuenta de que habían olvidado comprar algunos artículos en el centro comercial y de mala gana Gray salió a comprarlos, para empezar el odiaba el calor y quería ir a esquiar pero sus padres habían conseguido prestada una casa de playa y no tuvo opción, una vez obtuvo todo lo que necesitaban sus padres tomó el autobús para regresar a su casa, para su mala suerte parecía que no cabía ni un alma pero no tenía ganas de esperar al siguiente, como pudo se subió y pasó hasta la parte trasera donde se veía más despejado.

Gray iba parado tambaleándose sostenido con ambas manos de un tubo que no estaba firmemente soldado, el autobús avanzó unos minutos luego se volvió a detener, una joven se cabello azul subió al camión, la chica al parecer tuvo la misma idea que Gray y buscó lugar en la parte trasera pero cuando el vehículo inició la marcha ella estaba mal parada y tropezó, afortunadamente Gray soltó una de sus manos del tubo y logró atraparla evitando su caída.

—Juvia s-se lo agradece—dijo tímidamente la joven.

Gray no respondió simplemente sonrió un poco, volvió a sujetarse con ambas manos y se puso a mirar por la ventana, pese a eso podía sentir claramente la mirada de la chica que acababa de ayudar sobre él, cuando llegó al lugar donde debía bajarse se lamentó por estar tan atrás ya que tuvo que contorsionarse para salir del bus, antes de bajar dio una última mirada a la parte trasera y la chica de cabello azul le dedico una sonrisa.

—Juvia, siento como si conociera ese nombre—pensó Gray mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Al llegar a casa cansado y acalorado les entregó las compras a sus padres y se fue a recostar unos minutos a su cuarto solo para darse cuanto de que había perdido su billetera con su dinero y las identificaciones, no hubo tiempo para ir a buscarla porque el avión despegaría pronto y tenían que irse al aeropuerto donde no le validaron el descuento de estudiante y durante el viaje tuvo que escuchar a Silver y Mika repetir un millón de veces que debía ser más cuidadoso con sus cosas mientras estaba sentado al lado de un hombre dormido que roncaba como oso.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la ciudad Hargeon Gray bajo del avión cansado y enojado pero estaba decidido a relajarse y divertirse a pesar de que no era el lugar en el que quería estar, claro que toda su decisión se fue a la basura cuando le informaron que una confusión con su maleta lo había dejado sin equipaje.

Para Gray aquel había sido el peor día de su vida una, vez en el hotel se fue directo a dormir mientras sus padres salieron a pasear, el aire acondicionado estaba descompuesto y tuvo que mandar a llamar a alguien de mantenimiento para que lo arreglara, el Fullbuster menor se quitó la camisa y se recostó para ver si lograba dormir un poco pero solo daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir a pesar de cansancio, cuando por fin parecía empezar a conciliar el sueño apareció en su mente la imagen de la chica que había a ayudado en el autobús _Juvia, siento que la conozco de algún lado…pero ¿de dónde?_ pensó…estaba a punto de caer completamente dormido cuando alguien tocó la puerta…

—Mantenimiento, vengo a reparar el aire—dijo alguien tras la puerta.

Gray no podía creerlo, parecía que todo se había alineado en su contra, sin billetera, sin maleta, en un lugar que no le gustaba, con un calor insoportable y para colmo de males ahora no se podía quitar de la cabeza a una desconocida.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron bastante tranquilas en comparación con aquel primer día, claro que término usando ropa de su padre hasta que recuperó su maleta y no pudo comprar recuerdos para sus amigos, para Gray el día más feliz de su viaje fue el día en el que abordó el avión de regreso, durante todo el trayecto durmió profundamente como no lo había hecho en los últimos días.

—Gray-sama cuidado—dijo una voz conocida mientras lo lanzaba al piso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Juvia?...Wendy rápido necesitamos ayuda…

—Una vez Gray-sama hizo lo mismo por Juvia—dijo débilmente.

La sangre brotaba del cuerpo de Juvia pero Wendy no pudo hacer nada por ella…

—No, Juvia—se supone que tu…yo quería que nosotros…

—Donde quiera que este Juvia siempre cuidara de Gray-sama—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—tal vez un día podamos encontrarnos de nuevo…adiós...Gray-sama…Gary-sama…

—Gray…Gray despierta ya aterrizamos—dijo Mika—¿te pasa algo hijo?

—Estoy bien—dijo el pelinegro dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Gray y su familia pasaron el resto de las vacaciones conviviendo en su hogar y el sueño que había tenido en el avión seguía repitiéndose, cuando llegó el día de volver a la escuela, la amarga experiencia de Gray en su primer día de vacaciones se convirtió en el ensayo de "relata tus vacaciones" más divertido de la clase, sus amigos Erza, Natsu y Lucy se burlaron de él hasta que sonó la campana anunciando que era hora de volver a casa, Gray tomó su mochila y por alguna razón se asomó por la ventana del salón, se encontraba en un segundo piso y tenía una visión privilegiada de toda la parte frontal de la escuela, justo en la entrada algo llamó su atención, había una joven con un uniforme de otra escuela y Gray no tardó en reconocerla, era la chica que había visto en el autobús y en sus sueños, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos Gray salió del salón corriendo, atravesó el pasillo y bajo las escaleras aunque ni el mismo sabia porque solo sentía que debía hacerlo, tardo unos minutos en llegar hasta la entrada y Juvia estaba a punto de irse…

—Oye espera—gritó el pelinegro.

La chica volteo al escuchar el grito y se detuvo, Gray se acercó a ella recuperando el aliento, cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambos parecían conmocionados y ninguno iniciaba la conversación, al final Juvia se armó de valor y se animó a hablar…

—Juvia lo estaba buscando, ella quería regresarle esto—dijo mostrándole su billetera—Juvia la encontró en el autobús hace unas semanas…

—¿Cómo supiste que estudiaba aquí?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—Juvia se tomó el atrevimiento de abrir la cartera y revisar las identificaciones, ella incluso fue a su casa varias veces aunque no salió nadie…pero el dinero está completo.

—Hablando de eso, debería darte una recompensa.

—Por favor no, Juvia no lo hizo con esa intención…p-pero t-tal vez ¿quisiera ir con Juvia por un helado?—dijo sonrojada.

—Bueno…ahora que lo dices no me caería mal—aceptó Gray.

—Juvia está muy feliz de que nos volviéramos a encontrar—susurró ella mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos.

* * *

Ya está el cuatro, que pronto se pasan los días y yo entro a clase mañana T.T pero no hay de qué preocuparse me asegurare de subir los fics que faltan como corresponde.

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	5. Extraños sonidos

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Gruvia week día 5 sounds: Mientras Gray busca a Juvia escucha unos extraños sonidos tras una puerta, lo cual creara un divertido malentendido

* * *

 **Extraños sonidos**

Fairy Tail se encontraba prácticamente vacío debido a que se acercaba el examen para convertirse en mago clase S y todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para ser elegidos, por su parte Gray se encontraba buscando a Juvia, se suponía que irían juntos a una misión y a pesar de que ella insistió bastante ahora no podía encontrarla por ningún lado, buscó a Mirajane para preguntarle si había visto a la maga de agua pero ella se encontraba afuera haciendo las compras, el único lugar en el que Gray no había revisado era la biblioteca del gremio así que se dirigió allí, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de un detalle, la puerta se encontraba cerrada lo cual era extraño porque esa puerta nunca se cerraba, el mago de hielo se acercó con cautela y movió lentamente la manija pero no pudo abrir porque tenía la llave, estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó sonidos extraños parecidos a golpes en el interior seguidos de una voz…

—Juvia cree que escuchó algo, deberíamos revisar…

—Yo no oí nada déjame seguir con esto…

Gray de inmediato reconoció aquellas voces eran de Natsu y Juvia, iba a gritarle a la maga de agua que se apurara o se iría sin ella pero la conversación que escuchó adentro lo dejo irónicamente helado…

—Es sorprendente…es realmente húmedo—decía Natsu.

—Si Mirajane se da cuenta se enfadara—respondió la maga de agua.

—¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto antes? Ahora sí que estoy encendido.

El mago de hielo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Natsu y Juvia, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, como la puerta estaba cerrada trató de ver por el ojo de la cerradura pero no sirvió de nada, las llaves siempre las cargaba Mira por lo que no tenía sentido buscarlas, a estas alturas se recriminaba a si mismo por no alejarse y dejarlos solos con…lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo ahí dentro pero sentía que no podía irse y dejar las cosas así, mientras buscaba la manera de abrir la puerta la conversación seguía y el solo escuchaba…

—Deberíamos parar de una vez—decía Juvia.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?—cuestiono Natsu.

—A Juvia le gusta pero vamos a dejar todo sucio y desordenado—respondió la maga.

—Que importa los demás deben entender que cuando las cosas se calientan no hay manera de detenerse—afirmó el mago de fuego.

—Juvia no está de acuerdo…

—Entonces prepárate porque te obligare…

Gray no se imaginaba que Natsu era ese tipo de hombre así que no había tiempo de ser cuidadoso, utilizo su magia para romper la puerta, terminó dejando un orificio enorme y congelando todas las estanterías, lo cual fue bastante afortunado porque cuando entró el mago de fuego se encontraba atacando a Juvia con su Karyū no Enchū y si no hubieran estado congelados los libros se habrían vuelto cenizas, Gray miraba confundido lo que sucedía dentro de la biblioteca hasta que Juvia se lanzó a sus brazos

—Gray-sama salvó a Juvia—dijo la maga de agua.

—¿Qué rayos haces hielitos? Congelaste todo y distraes a mi nueva compañera de entrenamiento…

—Juvia ya decidió que su único compañero será Gray-sama.

—¿Compañeros? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?—cuestionó Gray.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo—dijo Mira molesta apareciendo detrás de los tres magos—ahora todos se pondrán a limpiar.

El final los Juvia y Natsu tuvieron mucho tiempo para explicarle a Gray como habían sucedidos las cosas, resulta que temprano por la mañana Juvia la ayudaba a Levi a colocar unos libros en los estantes, porque debía salir con Gajeel a una misión, cuando él llegó Juvia se ofreció a terminar, la maga de escritura solida se lo agradeció y se fue, mientras tanto Natsu como siempre había estado peleando toda la mañana y alguien lo arrojó directo a la biblioteca tirando los libreros y desacomodando todos los libros por lo que Mirajane lo encerró hasta que limpiara todo sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a Juvia dentro también.

Sin más opción ya que Mirajane se fue y nadie les abría, ambos se pusieron a limpiar, Natsu aburrido lanzó una pesada enciclopedia y por accidente esta cayó sobre Juvia, pero para sorpresa del mago de fuego el libro la atravesó partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad, el cual volvió a reconstruirse como si nada, él ya había escuchado de la habilidad de Juvia pero no la había visto y analizado de primera mano, fue en ese momento en el que Gray se paró en la puerta, los golpes que escucho eran libros lanzados por Natsu quien estaba jugando con el cuerpo de agua de Juvia y estaba "encendido" porque quería luchar contra ella, aunque a Juvia le gustaba entrenar se negaba porque sabía que terminarían haciendo un desastre más grande y Mira se iba a enfadar lo cual tenía sin cuidado a Natsu quien estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a juvia aunque tuviera que obligarla en ese momento entró el mago de hielo rompiendo la puerta y el resto es historia…


	6. La respuesta

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Gruvia week días 6 y 7: Fear & answer

 **La respuesta**

* * *

La batalla de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser contra Invel, miembro de los Doce Escudos de Spriggan se había prolongado bastante, incluso para dos magos tan fuertes como ellos hacerle frente al general del invierno comenzaba a parecer un reto insuperable, a pesar de tener ventaja en cuanto a números y contar con un plan formulado por Mavis, la llamada "hada estratega" los resultados no eran los esperados, no habían imaginado que el poder mágico del enemigo era tan grande.

Ambos magos estaban heridos, a causa de la desesperación y el cansancio sus ataques tenían poco o nulo efecto sobre Invel, el Spriggan también estaba cansado y quería terminar pronto la batalla, golpeó a Gray con un ataque de hielo y lo lanzó lejos, Juvia no pudo detenerlo porque había usado tanta magia que ya ni siquiera podía transformar su cuerpo en agua, el general del invierno se dio cuenta de aquello y aprovechó la oportunidad, una lanza de hielo atravesó el abdomen de la maga de agua, Gray a lo lejos miraba como Juvia se desplomaba en el suelo sangrando, estaba furioso y se sentía impotente por no poder defenderla, tenía miedo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, no quería perderla pero ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas no solo contra Invel sino contra sí mismo para seguir consiente, su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa y su poder mágico estaba por los suelos, se levantó como pudo y trató de avanzar hacia Invel al tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Maldición!—gritaba Gray.

—Debo admitir que lograron entretenerme pero es hora de que se despidan de este mundo—dijo Invel mientras creaba una espada de hielo.

—Crees que te voy a dejar—dijo Gray con falsa seguridad—yo no voy a morir aquí…

El mago del imperio Álvarez avanzó poco a poco hasta pararse justo frente a Gray quien seguía de rodillas, aun buscaba una manera de derrotar al enemigo que estaba enfrente de él, pero incluso después de pronunciar aquellas palabras no sabía cómo librarse de la situación.

—Muere—dijo serio Invel blandiendo su espada.

—¡Juvia no te dejará tocar a Gray-sama!—se escuchó un grito.

El cielo rápidamente se nublo y comenzó una tormenta, Juvia se encontraba a unos metros de Invel, su abdomen aun sangraba pero la mirada en sus ojos podía darle escalofríos hasta al general de invierno, aun así el Spriggan aceptó el reto y se volteó hacia ella.

—Parece que alguien quiere cambiar de lugar contigo y morir primero—dijo el Spriggan a Gray.

—¡No te metas en esto! ¡Vete ahora!—gritó Gray—nosotros…nosotros esta vez no podemos ganar.

—¡Gray-sama no debe rendirse! Juvia no quiere que vuelva a decir eso nunca más…no importa que pase Juvia siempre va a estar a su lado…

Las palabras de Juvia resonaron en la cabeza de Gray mientras ella mandaba a volar a Invel con su water Nebula, los fuertes sentimientos de la maga de agua se transformaban en fuerza, más si se trataba de defender a la persona que ama, ayudó a Gray a incorporarse y tomados de la mano combinaron las "alas del amor" de ella y el Ice-Make: Silver de él para crear un poderoso unison raid que noqueó al cónsul del imperio Álvarez.

Una vez que todo terminó ambos magos se desplomaron en el suelo debido al cansancio y las heridas, pero incluso inconscientes ambos permanecían tomados de la mano…

Mientras ellos habían acabado con Invel, Natsu se había hecho cargo de Zeref lo que finalmente le otorgó la victoria a Fairy Tail, todos los magos incluidos Gray y Juvia fueron llevados al gremio para que se recuperaran y descansaran, aunque eso de descansar era muy subjetivo debido que todos en el edificio se encontraban festejando el triunfo.

Gray despertó dos días después de llegar al gremio y se veía bastante recuperado, lo primero que hizo fue peguntar por Juvia, la maga de agua se había despertado el día anterior y se encontraba bien lo que lo tranquilizó, aun así le parecía raro que ella no estuviera a su lado, Mirajane le contó que ella había salido un poco antes de que el despertara.

Estaba por atardecer y Juvia no había vuelto al gremio, pese a que le pidieron que descansara un poco más Gray se levantó y salió de la enfermería para buscarla, ahora que la batalla había terminado ellos dos tenían una plática pendiente, el mago caminó lentamente por las calles de Magnolia pensando en lo que le diría cuando la encontrara hasta que vio a la maga de agua en el mismo lugar en el que él le había prometido una respuesta, ella estaba recargada contra el barandal viendo la ciudad bajo la puesta de sol.

—Bonito paisaje—dijo Gray acercándose.

—¡Gray-sama! Juvia está feliz de que este bien—dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Todo parecía orquestado por el destino para que Gray hiciera su declaración la atmosfera era perfecta, el paisaje era bello y estaban solos no había nadie que pudiera interrumpir, aun así las palabras no salían de la boca de Gray estaba avergonzado y no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—No tiene por qué presionarse—dijo Juvia mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es eso…yo solo…

—Si Gray-sama no ama a Juvia dígalo, ella entenderá y si necesita más tiempo ella no tiene problema en esperar—respondió sonriendo.

A Gray no le agradaba aquella sonrisa, sabía que era falsa, cualquier respuesta que no fuera un "si" iba a romperle el corazón, sin embargo ella estaba haciéndose la fuerte y estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa con tal de que él estuviera contento, el realmente la quería, más que eso la amaba, se había dado cuenta con el pasar del tiempo, habían compartido tantas experiencias, se habían apoyado tantas veces que ya no imaginaba un futuro sin ella sin embargo lo detenía el miedo, se lamentaba por no haberla protegido mejor en su batalla contra Invel y le aterraba abrir su corazón por completo y terminar perdiéndola como a todas las personas que amaba, estaba siendo egoísta pero no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

—Juvia…no creo que estar conmigo sea lo mejor para ti, te mereces a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz…

—Juvia no ha tenido una vida de la que pueda presumir, pero todo eso la llevó a conocer a Gray-sama y desde entonces Juvia solo la conocido la felicidad—respondió ella—Si Gray-sama está tratando de alejar a Juvia es mejor ser directo.

—No me refería a eso…es solo que si te pasara algo por mi culpa o no pudiera protegerte…yo…no sé qué haría, me asusta perderte—dijo el mago de hielo desviando la mirada.

—Juvia también tiene miedo de perder a Gray-sama pero esas situaciones las debemos superar juntos—afirmó Juvia.

Los dos magos se quedaron callados, el sol se acababa de meter por completo y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, el silencio comenzaba a ser demasiado prolongado por lo que la maga elemental se despidió y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, con cada paso que ella daba Gray sentía con más fuerza que no podía concebir un mundo en el que no estuviera a su lado por lo que la alcanzó y la tomó por el antebrazo decidido a darle la respuesta que se merecía, la respuesta que los haría felices a los dos, la sorpresa de Juvia ante la repentina acción de Gray no pudo compararse con el asombro que sintió cuando escuchó sus palabras…

—Juvia…quiero que a partir de hoy estés a mi lado siempre—dijo nervioso el mago de hielo.

—¿Entonces Gray-sama esta…?

—No voy a repetirlo—advirtió Gray sonrojado.

—Juvia estaría encantada—dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Gray.

La maga levantó su rostro para mirar a Gray a los ojos y él depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer, ya se acabó la Gruvia week ¡deberíamos tener un mes completo para nuestra OTP no solo una semana! pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a quienes me siguen por Tumblr les pido paciencia con las portadas, entre el trabajo la escuela y la tarea no tengo mucho tiempo para acabarlas, recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida, pronto tendrán más noticias de mí así que

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
